Salvatore' Turning Out To Be Pretty True
by DawnValentine
Summary: Elena grew up with no contact to the outside world. Anyone would do anything but live her life, while she doesn't know any better. She lives in a whorehouse. And a very peculiar one at that. Their clients are all into sadomasochism. What happens when a certain blue eyed man buys her out of the place, for his own use? Read to find out! (M for theme, not as heavy as it seems)


_Chapter One – Bluest of blue_

_**Elena POV**_

i've been in this place since my parents died. my brother died as well. i don't have clear memories of any of them, which i sometimes think is for the better.

The first few years here were fun, sort of. It took some time to get used to how everything works around here. Point then was; i was too young to work. To young even to start learning already.

This place i'd call a whorehouse. The Master made sure that those experienced enough would get clients, to bring in money. Those not experienced enough would be thought. The too young for that, those were just mentally prepared as far as possible.

They could have never prepared me though for that day two-and-a-half years ago, when they started my learning. i was taught many things. Sensitive spots mostly, and very detailed. On a women's and a man's body. Sensitive to what pressures, what they could start, or end, anything really. i'd be able to kill someone within two seconds, that part of learning was to be able to protect ourselves if necessary.

Also, one of the most important things i was learned was what They called politeness. i wouldn't call it the most normal whorehouse, as much as i know the normalcy of it, that is. We have to address our Teachers with Master or Mistress, have to ask permission to speak, look up, get up, go to sleep, you name it. we weren't allowed to have sex during the course, the first time we can be sold for at least double the price, and that's a kind of money They wouldn't waste on education. If you, in any way, took or let your virginity be taken, you were severely punished.

Tomorrow i'll get my last lesson. The lesson on certain symbolic things. we wear a collar that is locked, with a rope attached to it. There are certain meanings and rules to them. Things like how free you are when you get to hold it. Of course i already knew that if it was being taken off and given to you be your Master, that would mean being a one-hundred percent free, but that rarely happened.

Today also was a day They could have never prepared me for. With the symbols lesson the last for me to take, i was ready to get Clients. And getting Clients also meant being up for sale, to be transferred to another Master.

All of us who were for sale were sitting in a long row on the floor in the great hall of the building. we were all on your knees, looking down, our arms hanging at our sides, it was a part of the politeness we had been thought.

The Master made sure that all Clients and Buyers were fairly good to us. i never understood why He did any of this though, because He didn't indulge in the money He must have.

we all heard the doors open, and all of us had to extinguish our curiosity. All we saw were two pairs of feet entering the room. One being the Master's, one the Buyer's.

They walked past the line a few times, not saying a word. i didn't know whether that was normal or not, since it was the first time for me being in this room when there was a Buyer.

Suddenly the feet stopped before me, and i had to fight myself to not show any emotion, it would be inappropriate.

i noticed that the Buyer's legs moved so that He could only be crouching before me.

"She only has the symbols lesson to still finish, she hasn't had any clients yet, but has been here the longest of everyone." my Master said.

i saw the Buyer's hand come into my vision and move towards my face. When His smooth, caressing hand touched my cheek, i really had to fight my emotions. _This can't be happening! i can't believe the first buyer i encounter has most interest in me!_

He put His hands under my chin and tilted my head up. It meant i could look at Him, His face at least. And when i did? i swear to god i saw the bluest of blue eyes i had ever seen.

"What's your name?" The blue-eyed Buyer asked.

"kitten." I replied. It was what i'd go by when Clients would hire me. Our true names were protected for our own privacy, in case we'd ever be truly free.

"Well, Kitten, I've taken quite an interest in you already, get up."

"Yes, Sir." i said as i did that. He got up with me, and kept holding my chin, forcing me to look at Him. My Master was standing right behind him, and i noticed the content smile on His face. _Is it because of the price He can ask? Or because He's happy I could get out of here before i get any Clients?_

"Keep your head up." The Buyer said as He let go of my chin.

"Yes, Sir." i replied, as i had been taught to do.

He walked a circle around me, i knew He was eyeing me. He walked a circle and a half and then stopped behind me. He put His arms around my slender waist and pulled me against Him quickly. He rested His head in my neck and inhaled deeply. He then hummed. _He likes my smell? Well i guess it does matter in a way._

"You said she hasn't had any clients yet, that means she's still a virgin, right?" The question was clearly meant for my Master, who was now standing in front of me, smiling widely.

"Yes it does, she's still a virgin." my Master confirmed.

"I want her. Is double payment enough?" i had no idea what i was feeling by now. _Am i really getting out of here before getting any Clients at all?_

"Double payment will do, but there's a condition to buying her she doesn't even know yet." As my Master said those words, my interest was piqued. Since the Buyer had told me to keep my head up, that meant i could look at my Master, i gave Him a curious look. He smiled a little broader before He spoke.

"Are you willing to go with him, kitten?" i was totally blown away. i had the choice to stay here and get Clients, or to leave with this Buyer, and be His until He'd free me, or He'd die, or sell me to someone else. But somehow, i didn't need to think about it.

"Yes, Master." i said, and His smile only broadened at that.

"In that case, Mr. Salvatore, she's yours." He said to the Man who was still holding me, who had let out a sigh of relief as i had positively answered my Master's question.

"He's your Master now, kitten." I had to smile a little before i replied.

"Yes, Sir."

The Man behind me slowly took hold of the rope hanging from my neck. He loosened His arms around me, and pulled at the rope, gently making me turn around in His arms. He held me to Him as if i was a long lost lover, not a whore He had just bought.

"Now I want to know your real name." He stated, and right now He had the right to know.

"elena gilbert, Master."

"Elena Gilbert." He repeated quietly, letting it sink in.

Suddenly He let go of me, not off the rope though. As my former Owner and my new Master started walking out of the room, my Master spoke again.

"Walk shortly behind me." He ordered, and I replied exactly as I had been taught.

"Yes, Master."

Once the two Men and i were out of the room, and the doors closed behind me, i knew the girls on the other side of the room were very impatiently waiting for their Master to come back. i knew that all they wanted right now was to be allowed to talk to one another about what had just taken place. Never, ever before had someone been asked whether they were willing to go.

i, on the other hand, was standing outside the hall, a little nervous about the things that were about to happen. Nervous because i had no idea how everything would go. i only knew that i would go home with this 'Mr. Salvatore', but apart from that? Not a clue.

The two Men exchanged documents and signed things in another room. In the meantime i had to wait for them to come back. When They exited the room, there were two Men smiling at me. One with a content 'I'm happy for you'-smile, my former Owner. The other with a content 'You might not know it, but I'm gonna rock your world'-smile, my new Master.

my Master pulled me along by my rope, leading me outside, into a car that was parked in front of the building. i was stepping away from my old life, and literally on my way to a new life.


End file.
